


First

by strobelighted



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was looking at that really old <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v248/blankblankblank/mcr/frank/0002gqh1.jpg">picture</a> of Frank with Tom, and then reading some article where Tom talked about his shoe company, Macbeth, and said he was working with "Frankie from My Chemical Romance," and this idea took place in my head. (Originally posted <a href="http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/244909.html">here</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at that really old [picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v248/blankblankblank/mcr/frank/0002gqh1.jpg) of Frank with Tom, and then reading some article where Tom talked about his shoe company, Macbeth, and said he was working with "Frankie from My Chemical Romance," and this idea took place in my head. (Originally posted [here](http://strobelighted.livejournal.com/244909.html).)

Frank was lying all spread out on the bed beneath him, face half buried in the pillows. Gerard greedily took in the expanse of tan skin and the sharp lines and curls of the tattoos that marked Frank all over. He got up on his knees and swung one leg over Frank's thighs, resting gently on them and running circles with his hands over Frank's waist.

Frank made a soft noise, and squirmed a bit under Gerard, but was otherwise still. Gerard bent down to bury his face in the middle of Frank's back, right between the shoulder blades, right underneath the grinning pumpkin, and took a deep breath. Frank had just showered, so he warm all over and he smelled vaguely like coconut and something else, his own unique scent. Gerard drank it in greedily. Frank always smelled so fucking good, even right after he got off stage and was all sweaty and grimy.

Gerard rubbed his cheek over the soft skin of Frank's back and felt Frank shift beneath him.

"Ask me, Gee," Frank said.

Gerard sighed, breath ghosting over Frank's skin, raising goosebumps. Frank shivered.

"I'm thinking," he said finally, raising himself up on his knees again. He ran his hands where his face had been, massaging gently.

It was a game they played, something simple, something intimate. It had been Frank's idea, surprisingly, and it sounded easy enough: one of them would ask the other a personal question before sex. It had been strange at first, but had gotten easier the more they did it. Gerard had told Frank about his Grandmother, and the time Mikey was born, and his anger in high school. And he'd found out a lot about Frank that he didn't know, despite having practically lived together for eight years now, touring and making music. He found out about Frank's first dog, and about all the times Frank had been thrown in a locker, and about the time Frank's Dad had given him his first guitar.

Gerard thought about it, about everything he knew about Frank and everything he still wanted to know. He rubbed gently at Frank's hips and bent down to kiss the small of his back.

"Tell me about your first time," he said.

Frank turned to look at Gerard over his shoulder, a look of confusion on his face. "You already know about my first time, Gee."

Gerard stretched up to place a kiss on top of Frank's left shoulder blade. "I mean your first time with a guy."

Frank buried his face in the pillow completely. After a while, Gerard let up with the kissing and sat up. He was slightly worried that Frank was trying to suffocate himself.

"Frank?" he asked cautiously, prodding at his arm with one finger. "Are you okay?"

Frank tried to say something, but it came out muffled.

"Frank, come on," Gerard said, a frown of confusion forming on his face. Why was Frank being so difficult all over a sudden?

"I said," Frank took his face out of the pillow and turned to look at Gerard awkwardly over his shoulder, "it's too embarrassing."

Gerard almost laughed, but the look on Frank's face told him it would probably be better if he held it in for now. "Seriously?" he said. "Dude, I told you about _my_ first time. There's no way it can be more embarrassing than that."

Frank groaned and turned over onto his back, causing Gerard to shuffle off him and settle at his side on the bed. Frank flung a dramatic arm over his eyes.

"Your embarrassing is like, normal embarrassing though. Mine is so much worse," he said.

Gerard frowned. His first time was totally embarrassing, and he was kind of indignant that Frank was treating it so lightly. He poked Frank in the chest.

"Just tell me."

Frank grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. He wouldn't look at Gerard as he finally said, in the smallest voice Gerard had ever heard him use, "Tom DeLonge."

Gerard stared for a bit, going back over the words and making sure he had heard correctly. "Tom DeLonge," he repeated incredulously.

Frank nodded. "Yeah," he said miserably.

"Dude," Gerard said. "Dude, are you serious?"

Frank glared at him.

"Tom DeLonge from Blink-182?" Gerard asked. He wanted to be sure, just in case he was misunderstanding something here.

Frank nodded again. "That's the one."

"Wha-- but. How, I mean, why, I mean. What?" Gerard tried to make himself sound normal, but his voice was going all high and his words weren't coming out the way he wanted them to. He couldn't believe Frank had managed to keep this a secret until now. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" He tried not to sound too hurt.

Frank sat up, scooting back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard, still hugging the pillow to his chest. He still wouldn't look Gerard in the eye.

"It was a long time ago," he said with a shrug. "When I was still in Pencey."

"But," Gerard said. "You _work_ with him now. How do you even -- "

Frank rolled his eyes. "It was, like, ten years ago, Gee. Plus, he's married now."

"So you mean," Gerard said, feeling his face flush, "you haven't done anything with him recently?"

Frank finally looked at him, and he was scowling. "Of course not, you idiot. I'm with you now."

Gerard grinned at him, pleased in that way he always was when Frank said something or acted like Gerard was the only one in the world for him. He could see the answering smile on Frank's face.

"Anyway," Frank continued, speaking fast, "it happened in a dingy bathroom and it was over embarrassingly quickly, and I think we were both kind of drunk. Or high."

 _Or both_ , Gerard thought, but he didn't say it. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Frank on the mouth. Frank made a noise and let go of the pillow to wrap his hands around Gerard's neck. He wiggled around on the bend until he was lying on his back and pulled Gerard on top of him.

"Now that I've told you my embarrassing story," Frank said after he pulled away from sucking on Gerard's tongue, "can we get on with the sex?"

"You're such a sweet talker," Gerard complained, but he moved down to bite at his favorite spot on Frank's neck, down near the collarbone. Frank gasped loudly and scratched at Gerard's back with his bitten-off nails. Gerard licked and sucked at the spot until he could see a dark bruise forming and Frank was clutching at his arms and thrusting up against him.

Gerard moved himself down Frank's body, planting soft kisses along the way, until he reached Frank's dick, lying erect against his stomach. He wrapped his hand around the base and looked up at Frank, waiting for him to meet his eyes before taking Frank's dick in his mouth and sliding down until his lips met his fingers.

Frank let out a stream of curses, and Gerard could feel his thighs tense up around him. He hummed appreciatively before pulling off and going down again, setting a steady rhythm with his mouth and fist. Frank moaned and fisted the sheets, holding himself back from just going ahead and fucking Gerard's mouth like Gerard knew he wanted.

When Frank's hands settled in Gerard's hair and he started babbling nonsense, Gerard knew he was getting close, so he pulled off, licking at his sore lips. He looked up at Frank, watching as Frank glanced down in confusion, eyes hazy and unfocused.

"What," Frank started, breathing heavily. "Why'd you stop?"

"Tell me about it."

Frank looked even more confused. "Tell you about what? What are you talking about?"

"Tell me about your time with Tom," Gerard clarified.

Frank stared at him. "What." Gerard could feel a blush starting on his cheeks. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but he didn't want to back out now.

"I want to know," he said.

"You want to know about the time I had sex with Tom DeLonge," Frank said, looking at Gerard like he'd sprouted a foot out of his forehead or something.

"Yes," Gerard replied firmly.

Frank sighed heavily. "Fine. It was the second time I'd met him," he began. Gerard nodded. His hand was still wrapped loosely around Frank's dick, and he started jacking him slowly in encouragement. "I think it must have been after a show. He recognized me when I went up to talk to him, and you know, one thing led to another, and we ended up in the bathroom."

Gerard nodded but didn't say anything. He bent down to lick at the head of Frank's dick, pleased when Frank took in a sudden sharp breath. Gerard kept it up for a while, slowly working Frank into a frenzy, before pulling off and saying,

"What did you do?"

"Huh?" Frank glanced down at him, the unfocused look back on his face. "With Tom?"

"Yeah," Gerard said, and licked a wide, firm stripe up the underside of Frank's dick. "Tell me how it was."

Frank's hips twitched up as Gerard kept licking at him slowly, curling his tongue around the head and moving his hand up and down in a steady rhythm. "Um, well, uh," Frank started, and Gerard was pleased to hear the slight tremor to his voice. "He gave me a blowjob."

"Keep talking," Gerard said, before placing his lips around Frank's dick and going down to meet his hand.

Frank moaned and brought his hand up to run his fingers through the strands of Gerard's hair.

"It was pretty good," Frank continued. "I mean, it felt pretty great at the time. He just, like, went for it. I mean, not like," Gerard hummed around Frank's dick, making him gasp, "like, not deepthroating or anything, but just, with his hand and his mouth and, oh fuck--"

Gerard slowly unwrapped his fingers from around Frank's dick and relaxed his throat as he slowly went further down, until his nose was pressed up in the hoarse, curly hair at the base.

"It was-- god, Gee, you're good, you feel so fucking good," Frank said, words spilling out of his lips as his hands stroked through Gerard's hair, down to the base of his neck and up to caress his cheeks. "You-- fuck, he was nothing like this. You're fucking-- your _mouth_ , jesus, you drive me crazy every time--"

He broke off, breath uneven, as Gerard used his hand to feel behind Frank's balls, pressing gently on the smooth skin there, and pushing a finger inside him. Frank arched up off the bed, his mouth open, tiny noises escaping his mouth as he tried to control himself. Gerard pulled off until he was just sucking on the head of Frank's dick. He could feel Frank trembling beneath him, shaking as he tried desperately to control himself, to not just start fucking up into Gerard's mouth. Gerard had to reach down to squeeze his own dick. He needed to bring Frank off, and he needed to make it good.

He pulled his finger out and pushed back in with two, listening to Frank's moans, searching around for that sweet spot inside him. He could tell he found it when Frank let out a low groan and pulled at Gerard's hair.

"Fuck," Frank moaned, low in his chest, dragging out the word as he started fucking himself on Gerard's fingers. Gerard brought his other hand back around the base of Frank's dick and started a quick rhythm with his fist and his mouth, sucking as hard as he could.

"Fuck fuck fuck Gerard--" Frank's voice was raw with want, his whole body shaking under Gerard. "Fuck you're so good, you're fucking perfect, I love you, I fucking-- Fuck, Gee, fuck, I'm gonna-- I'm--"

Frank's back formed a perfect arch as he bucked up, coming in Gerard's mouth, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Gerard saw him through it, swallowing him down until he was lying back on the bed, muscles starting to relax. He slowly pulled his fingers out and pulled off, laying his head on Frank's thigh. Frank looked down at him, a blissed out smile on his face.

"Come up here," he whispered, stroking Gerard's hair away from his face.

Gerard scooted up the bed until he was lying next to Frank. Frank turned to kiss him, pushing his tongue in Gerard's mouth as his hand reached down between their bodies and started stroking Gerard's dick. Gerard gasped around Frank's tongue and pushed into the grip. He was close, and it didn't take that long for him to come, especially when Frank pushed him over onto his back and started placing wet, open kisses on his neck.

When he was done, Frank went into the bathroom and came back with washcloths to clean them both up. Afterward, he cuddled up on the bed next to Gerard and pulled the covers over both of them, throwing both an arm and a leg over Gerard.

Gerard rubbed a hand slowly over Frank's back, reveling in the smooth expanse of skin. He thought about what Frank had said, about his first time with Tom. He wasn't jealous, exactly, but he still felt this weird feeling of possessiveness tug at his chest.

"Hey," he said, nudging Frank gently with his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Hmm," Frank said, sleepily. "What for?"

"For telling me. About Tom, I mean."

Frank leaned and smiled at him, that crooked smile he reserved just for Gerard. "You asked."

"Yeah," Gerard said, "but you didn't have to answer."

"Gerard," Frank said slowly, his smile still in place. "I trust you." He leaned down to kiss Gerard softly before laying his head back down.

Gerard watched Frank as drifted off to sleep, feeling his breathing slow down. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone like Frank, but he was pretty determined to keep holding on for as long as Frank would let him.


End file.
